transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Board Archive June 2029
June 1, 2029 Long Distance Transmission (Rodimus Prime) INCOMING LONG DISTANCETRANSMISSION... DECRYPTING... FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader RE: Quantum Singularity BEGIN VIDEO FEED... << Rodimus Prime appears in the camera of a shuttle's communications suite. The image flickers and ripples with static and a bizarre corona of hallucinogenic rainbow colors, shimmering like heat waves behind -- and through? -- Rodimus. "Autobots, this is Rod*chhh*s Prime. Sending this message on *chrrrt*gency power... *schhht* Stuck in some kind of... *chhht* singularity... *phhhfffcht* on the way back from --- Galactic Peace Conference on *ppccchtpppazzzt*. "Ultra Magnus, until I get out of here, you're ----" SIGNAL LOST... >> END TRANSMISSION << Humanized Autobots (Marissa Faireborn) In these difficult times for our Autobot allies, anyone transformed into human is welcome to stay with Earth Defence Command at Alameda. Hangar bay B is being set up as a temporary shelter to house the influx of humanized Transformers. I recommend, but do not insist, that anyone affected be checked out by our medical staff. Beyond this, Autobots are welcome to come and go as they see fit, though I have soldiers on hand to assist you with your daily routines as you adjust to your new forms, and if you wish to stay elsewhere. All EDC personnel are to extend every reasonable courtesy to affected Autobots while a cure is researched. Colonel Marissa Faireborn June 2, 2029 Intel Orders (Nightbeat) Squad, I'm hoping that some of us - the ones that didn't get turned into humans, that is - can help with finding some answers. Namely who did this, and why? And what happened to the Autobots real bodies? And how in the name of Vector Sigma do we get them back? Meanwhile, anybody with a car mode (who's still GOT a car mode), we could use you on a little undercover op down in LA. Bumblebee started us off, by tailing Americon in his human form, and then taking him to a Best Western while disguised as a taxi. He did a great job. No reason why the rest of us can't pull it off too. We've got some 'AC Cab Company' signs and decals ready, and if you transform into, say, a Porsche, some detachable prosthetic fenders can do wonders to make you look a little less sporty. For starters, try and hang around that hotel that's Americon's last known location. If he comes out, give him a ride. If he leads you to other Decepticons who've been turned into humans, report it to the rest of us. Pretty soon we can set up a tail on them too. And if we're really lucky, somewhere in all of this we might just find out where Galvatron is holed up, or one of the other big guns who are suddenly a lot shorter than normal. But just remember, this is all an undercover operation for now. Use a holographic driver (or even better, take along one of the Autobots who got changed into a human), keep yourself in car mode whenever possible, and don't try to confront any Decepticons, human or not. If you're made, let the rest of us know and we'll try something different. Good luck. June 4, 2029 IMPORTANT! (Grimlock) "This thing on? Push red button! Push-" "Sludge! No eat camera!" "Give to Swoop." "Now! Me Grimlock talk now. You Autobots listen!" "Since him Rodimus is in space, and him Magnus get punyfied, me Grimlock say, is time to learn about chain of command!" "Is chain that me Grimlock hit you with if you no do what me say! It ok, though. Me Grimlock be bestest leader. Me even show simmy-lashun to show why me Grimlock am best!" "Oh no!" "Me Magnus so tiny!" "Ha ha!" "Me Septi-con smash you, since you so tiny!" "Me Grimlock say no!" "Me am strongest, so me smash!" "See! That why me Grimlock am bestest leader for Autobots! So, me Grimlock give orders! Me Grimlock say that all Autobots that NOT punified need to come see me Grimlock, so we go smash Septi-cons soon! Me am waiting." "How camera go off?" "Me know!" June 6, 2029 Dinopimp My Ride (Penumbra) A view of the Autobot City Landing Pad is in frame. Penumbra's voice can be heard narrating. "Heyo Autobots. I've got something pretty darn exciting to show you. Under our new Dinobot friends management, I've been directed to make a few cool personalized modifications to two of our shuttles. I've been working nonstop since yesterday, and I'm pretty proud of the results." The camera view starts moving from the generic empty open space view of the landing pad, panning slowly around and slightly upwards. "Grimlock. Sludge. Hope these beauties meet your expectations." The view pans to show two Autobot shuttles parked near eachother in angled display positions. The Alpha Trion and the Golden Age. The Alpha Trion has been repainted to be a 3d portrait of Grimlock in T-Rex mode. Greys and golds mostly. The head is the forward section with the small forearms painted on the sides of the T cross section, the upper body the long midsection, and the lower legs are the rear wings and thrusters. There are even a pair of blue optics painted, one on each side. To top it all off there has also been added a set of big sharp Dino-teeth running along the bottom of the forward section as if they were grimlock's upper row of teeth. The Golden Age has also been cosmetically modified in much the same manner, resembling Sludge in his Dino mode. The teeth row and the teeth themselves are smaller to suit the different dino-species head type. The midsection of the ship paint scheme serves as the long neck in the portrait. And all four legs are painted towards the rear thruster section. The painted on blue optics have a hard edge look to them. Penumbra has been walking around the shuttles, panning the view to take in the entire work. Finally he says, "This was fun. Thanks for the assignment, guys. I can't wait to see them taken into battle and see the looks on the faces of those old Decepticons. Penumbra out for a recharge." Alien Ship Data (Raindance) After a wacky little animation involving an Autobot logo and a yellow smiling Junkion logo having a crazy adventure together, a little boy, about seven years old, appears on screen. He fixes his glasses. "Hihi all! Me be Lee-Zard, even though me now look like a Harry Potter or sumthing. BUT! Me have big news! Me went with Jetfire and Bumblebee and Raindance and Powerglide and Turntail and we's checked out the crashed spaceship in Russia." Some graphics, nicluding photos of earth leaders from the early 1900's, including Willheim II , Teddy Roosevelt and Tsar Nicholas II are included, along with diagrams, transcripots of early radio signals broadcasted from Earth, and pages of alien text. "Me, Lee-Zard managed to copy some data from the alien ship's computer! Me will need help translating the alien text, but the gist of it comes through pretty clear: The aliens heard early Earth broadcasts just like us Junkions did! but only dey's wuz evil, and wanted to take over da earfs! So they came here with thier spaceship, which is full of human bodies with no brain activity... empty shells. THey were gunna take over the world by putting themselves into human bodies, but they crashed." "Me, Lee-Zard also found traces of a very complex subspace drive system, which was totally FUBAR'd, but ME think it was the subspace thing that zapped our robot bodies away after our neural patterns were transferred. Me not know if our bodies were sent somewhere, like a spacebridge, or stored somewhere, like when me, Lee-Zard transform into a cassette. One more thing! Alien ship be full of empty armor? Maybe the aliens ALREADY moved thier minds into human bodies?" To clarify: Aliens wanted to take over world in 1908; Aliens have human cloned bodies with no brainwaves; Aliens moved our neural pattern into deh bodies; Our old bodies whisked away via subspace; Aliens may already be in human disguises? All data uploaded to Teletran, please contact me, Lee-Zard for more details! June 8, 2029 Priority Alert. (Ultra Magnus) Magnus has reclaimed his office and now peers back at the viewer, his face a grave mask. "I would like to commend those of you that have been forced into Terran form by the machinations of Galvatron. Many of you have adapted well to this change, some of you have not. I hope that this has visited upon you some form of empathy towards our allies if not a better understanding of why we have chosen to fight so hard in order preserve this world. I myself admit to enjoying the false vacationary state it drove me into.. That is over now. Things have taken a dangerous turn, one that I cannot see a easy solution to." "Earlier this evening Autobot City played unwilling host to one of the alien race that created the device that is the cause of my and so many of your current states. He came in the guise of one Inspector Goole. The real Inspector is presumed dead, this assumption given weight by the imposter's own confession. This.. being came to us and offered us two choices; Slavery or Death. These aliens have lain hidden on this world long befor The Ark's crew awoke. They have chosen now to reveal themselves and in this act they have made plain their desire to conquer this world using Cybertronian forces in addition to their own. They hold the missing forms hostage, baiting us into surrender with the promise that those that have been changed will be restored in return for service in their military.. I need not tell any of you that this will not be allowed." "Failing this first offer they have leveled a threat upon us. From this day those of us in human form will have one week befor we die.. I do not know how they can do this but I do not feel that we are in any position to call such a bluff. On top of this they have promised a war of attrition to destroy those of you that remain in your Cybertronian form.." "As of this moment all terran form Cybertronians are ordered to return to Autobot City. I am well aware that this need not be said but I will say it anyway. This is our top priority. We need to find a way to wrest our original forms from the Sub-space holding pin that they have sealed them away in or failing that some way to prevent the expiration of our current forms. I am seeking a meeting with Galvatron himself in order to call a truce until this crisis passes. This may well mean that many of you will be working along side Decepticons once more. You know what I expect of you." "In the event that I do not make it through this Crisis I am placing Jazz in charge until Rodimus Prime is able to return to us..." Finaly Ulysses M. Agnus seems poised to cut the feed and finalize this report only to have one last thing to say, "And someone take Powerglide out in the yard and hose the man down.. He's worse then Blot." June 9, 2029 Me Grimlock make report! (Grimlock) "Me Grimlock say, septi-cons attacked humie-repair station last night. Lots of septi-cons- Him Scrapper, him Blitzwing, him Astrotrain, and tiny midget jet-girl me never seen before. Me Grimlock fight dem ALONE...at least, 'til him Cosmos show up. But me Grimlock do great job of stomping, 'cause them Septi-cons run away after me Grimlock bite them and stuff! Later, some human guy come up to me and say that Septi-cons took some mans in white coats, though. Septi-cons is always doing that. Me Grimlock done reporting! Me need get back to important buisness in me office! June 10, 2029 Nuke 'em (Markdown) (Text message, from a cellphone. There seems to be some spelling errors, likely as a result of the tiny thumbpad and Mark's shaking hands:) To Autnbot Command: Respectfully request enacting plan of mutually assureddestruction against the Azreal. Eggheads believetheer is way to use space brige to send some sort of destructive energy into alien dimnesion. Advise setting this up, then warnig Azreal that wewill destroy them if tehy destroy us. If they have sense they will stop being overzealuos jerks and return bodies. Best option to avoid subjagation or death by hostle aliens IMHO. Otherwse hope your ready to fight for the Great Cause whatever that is (probbly involves being jerk) June 11, 2029 A Space Bridge Too Far (Raindance) The Autobot and Junkion insignias appear, and go off on another wacky adventure! This time, they get transformed into ponies and must seek help from the denizens of Pony Land! Lee-Zard, in his human form, appears on the screen, giggling a bit at the ending of the cartoon. "Ok, hihi ladies and gentlebots! Me, Lee-Zard has the eleven o'clock news update! The aliens haz our bodies in subspace, right? So, me had figured we could modify a space bridge to get back our bodies, using info'mation from the alien ship. Soundwave helped, which might have been a bad idea. We made the modifications, and tried to get me, Lee-Zard's body first, since me is smallest and it be easiest body to get back, right? 'Course, silly Soundwave got /his/ body back first. No surprise there, huh? So that was all fine and dandy, except we burned out the control panel for the spacebridge... Oh, and Inspector Goole, aka, Armatage Sloor, aka, alien jerk, showed up and was double-plus unhappy, and was all 'Why'd you do that?' and we were all, 'Duh, you took our bodieses' and he was all 'I'm mad!' and Peacekeeper was all 'SHUT UP!' and he was like, 'Look what you made me do?' and he BLEW UP TURNOVER'S REAL BODY and w didn't really get anywheres and the spacebridge is broken and Soundwave got away in his big robot body and me, Lee-Zard is very very very very veryveryveryveryvery veryveryvery *breath* VERYVERY VERY sorry!" The little boy pouts, and sniffles. "Me is sorry! But me, Lee-Zard is fixing the space bridge, yep yep!" June 13, 2029 Youmo Everybodymo (Nate Briar) Notification from the desk of Monstereo: To whom it may concern, if I should be found dead or go missing, I am currently broaching an idea with the villainous fiend Soundwave concerning the alien threat. Have a nice day! Another memo (Penumbra) From the desk of Monstereo: Viable idea in the works, keep off of com channels please. The Aliens appear to be energy based in form when not in human bodies. Possible solution: Find out their energy type and / or their frequency if so. Develop an energy seive or frequency filter to leech energy from their cloned human bodies to render the entities trapped and immobile. Use this opportunity to retrieve stolen Cybertronian bodies from 'Oord Space.' Idea broached and supported by Soundwave. Remember, keep this hush hush off of com channels, big brother is watching. All hail Fonzie. June 14, 2029 I have no arms. (Blaster) Hey kids! Just an update for ya...uh...I have no arms! June 15, 2029 Thank you Dinobots (Jetfire) In the Lounge of Autobot City, There seems to be quite a few freshly cooked steaming pies, as well as a few pizzas set off to the side. Among them is a note. "Thank you DInobots for all your help. Grimlock, I've set some pizzas off to the side for you, but don't eat them all. I made a few pies special for Swoop. It was because of him that we got the device for Inspector Goole working, so I've set Pizzas and pies up on a separate corner of the lounge for him. Thank you again guys. Thank you too Swoop." June 18, 2029 AAR: Arkeville/Hurricanes (Impulse) << The Autobot spinny appears, replaced by a head-shot of Impulse >> "Impulse here. Last night, some... what was that human term again? Oh yeah... some whack-job cyborg who goes by the name Dr. Arkeville apparently made some sort of weather-control device or some such and activated it. Caused a couple of hurricanes -- well, the humans have already made their report on it and all. Anyway, I went out to try and see what I could do, if anything -- the hurricane heading for Autobot City apparently stalled out and dissipated before making landfall, from the sound of it. "The other one..." Impulse shakes his head here. "... well, the other one was heading towards New Crystal City. While in all honesty I'd have loved nothing more than to let nature take it's course, I went out there and tested a theory I had, after getting a call from General Witwicky of the EDC. With the help of some explosives -- and whoever had them locked away in the Medical Bay, I do thank you for your contribution -- and moving counter to the storm's rotation at the speed of sound, I was able to stall that one out as well and stop it. "At one point, Soundwave offered to let me arrive to 'collect an award', as he called it. My response was... less than tactful -- but after two million years of their 'hospitality', I think this old 'mech is entitled to tell Big Blue and Boxy where he could stick his offer. He wants to give me a award, he can bring it right here to Metroplex and leave it for me. Impulse out." << Impulse's visage disappears, replaced by the Autobot spinny >> June 21, 2029 AAR: Texas Oil Fire (Hot Spot) "Operations division commander Hot Spot reporting. The chemical fires in Texas have finally been contained, and mission teams were successful in diverting the path of the flames away from populated areas. Apparently while this was going on, Ultra Magnus and Cyclonus were brawling through a nearby town -- no reports of any casualties yet, although they certainly did enough property damage... Topspin and Swerve hauled him back to Autobot City for emergency repairs. Estimates on the damage done to Texas' environment and ecosystem have yet to come in, but it's going to be ugly no matter what. "I can't stress enough, Autobots. This is not our world -- the people of Earth have suffered enough from the byproducts of our war. We need to think before we make rash combat decisions, because one slip-up is all it takes to leave this planet coping with permanent damage. We've already ruined Cybertron, and I won't allow us to ruin Earth, as well. "Hot Spot, signing out." Fire-caster (Sky Lynx) <> Greetings everyone-- This is Sky Lynx, and I like to give a large apology to everyone within the autobot faction. I am the one whom started the fire that took place with Texas, as such, It was my mistake that such an action occurred. I believed I could contain the fire after be riding of Avalanche from the scene of combat and in the process of trying to deal with that I was attacked by another decepticon, whom I swiftly moved out of my combat presence and then took forth trying to dealing with these flames, however by this time, it was to late. Yes, I admit my failure in proper discussion making and I admit my inability to determine the proper state of attack to deal under these circumstances. It is my fault the damage was done, my fault if indeed lives were lost, and I take full blame for these actions. Though we are a team, I was reckless, and if any autobots must pay the price by the public, it shouldn't be our team, but me whom pays the price as I am the sole being whom decided such a thing to take place and caused the raging fires to be born. Forgive me, my fellow autobots. Forgive me for my mistake and whatever punishment may come, I am willing to take the full front of this discussion with no question toward it. Sky Lynx... Out. <> June 22, 2029 Training Schedule (Arcee) "Hello, everyone. I've been a little behind these days, what with everything going on and all... but that's about to change. Recently, I've been going over reports of our encounters with the Decepticon forces, as well as any footage I've been able to dig up... and quite frankly, I'm disappointed. We've been lax in training, and I mean to change that. I would like to propose to the command staff that we start having routine training schedules set up. Time in the training room against a ranking officer or the drone, set to an appropriate level of difficulty." She clears her vocalizer of static, then continues, glancing down at a datapad in her hand before looking toward the cambot again. "Furthermore, I would like to suggest live training exercises with false ammo. Washable paint output in the weapons, in other words, in situations such as a Capture the Flag scenario, infiltration scenarios, and more to be added as I look into what we have available to us. I'd like to discuss this with some of the other officers, if anyone has some free time. Please feel free to radio me whenever is good for you. Arcee out." June 23, 2029 Priority Message - ALL AUTOBOTS (Arcee) "Okay, everyone. I was hoping to avoid a secondary message to you all tonight, but I wanted to get this out from under my plating before I went to my recharge cycle. Concerning the events of the past few days, I want everyone to know that the command staff will /not/ tolerate any sort of abuse, verbal or otherwise, toward /any/ fellow Autobots. Currently, with Rodimus away and Magnus incapacitated, I hope the command staff will treat any actions of this sort very seriously, as I know I will be." The femme tips her head back, frowning. "Also, I am going to suggest to the higher command staff that we begin doing reviews as well as training exercises. I have heard some rather unfortunate rumors about Autobots acting out of sorts with no recourse for their actions. We are guests on this planet, everyone. There are those who have shown remorse and regret for things they have done and that have happened, and have been genuine, and yes, things do happen. But for every one like that, there are five who have been acting as if their actions have no consequences. This stops now. I hope to be meeting with Jazz in the very near future to discuss this matter further, but the general abuse of the freedoms and liberties we have been granted stops /now/." Frowning, Arcee gives a quiet sigh. "Finally, I will not tolerate any name calling or finger pointing following this memo. If it happens... then you had best hope to /Primus/ I'm not the one who finds out about it." Sensitivity Training (Groove) Groove appears on the screen, looking all mellow. "Hey guys, just a quick update to say that I've been inspired by Arcee and have been running a training course on sensitivity for the guys. Lots of brainstorming and icebreakers and roleplay, you know." He gives a big thumbs up. "Uh, if anyone else wants to take part in a training session, I'm not gonna schedule them because scheduling is like, authoritarian, so just show up whenever." "Congratulations to Jetfire, Markdown, Powerglide, Quickswitch and Fireflight, who are now all officially sensitive, Protectobot seal of approval. I hope you guys can learn from them and be as sensitive. Groove out." Operations Roster Re-Org (Hot Spot) "This is Operations division Commanding Officer Hot Spot speaking. Some of you might notice that the Operations roster chart has been played with a bit. After careful consideration, I've rearranged the department to better suit our priorities and facilitate further efforts to not only support our own troops in the war, but also to support the planet that we have dragged this horrible conflict to. "Foremost among these changes is my new Executive Officer -- I know that for all my spirit I can be a bit of a stodgy fellow when it comes to thinking outside the box. So to balance myself out, I've chosen the person in the division who thinks more outside the box than anyone, and whose clever and yet practical mode of thinking will surely help us realize all of our goalposts faster, while helping to rein in our ballooning parts budget. Ladies and gentlemen, or however the Earth saying goes, please congratulate the new Ops XO, Markdown. "Hot Spot, Operations CO, signing out." June 26, 2029 Nosecone's Address (Nosecone) "No! No! I'm not ready yet! In a minute!" Strafe's P.O. Box (Strafe) "C'mon, you've GOT to Nosecone, besides--wait, what was that noise?!! From KNUJ Studios c.o. Monstereo (Monstereo) Dear Diary, I am writing on board the Autobot shuttle Ol'Rusty enroute back to Earth. I get by with a little help from my friends. Lee-Zard, Raindance, Grimlock, Sideswipe, Strafe and Jazz. Gold stars for all. We took a little trip to a strange planet, braved icky sewers, a boobytraped chessboard, three wiseguys in cloaks who turned out to be THUNDERWING OMG, Ramjet and Barrage... And ofcourse the Decepticons, who we were working peacefully with up till the point of the big reveal of the disguised baddies, turned on us. Shockwave the cyclops and Reflector the triplets. Anyway... the big news... What we were there for. Jazz launched a super cool FTL space probe earlier today. It helped us find our way to where the mysterious light beam went to from Charr. A strange planet. Lots of power readings. We tracked it down into the sewers of the planet the probe found... the probe broke, by the way. Sad. So there we were... Thunderwing and his goons. The 'Apocalypse Box' was where it belonged. There was an alter after that stupid chessboard puzzle nonsense. As the apparent 'chosen one' according to the then still disguised trio of decepticons, I was the only one who could solve it by putting the box in the right place. I did. It FINALLY oppened. Thunderwing revealed himself. He wore some gauntlet and took out the strange glowing light that was inside the box. Went into the typical villainous speach making schtict. Revealed the light thing was a form of life from outside the galaxy the Quintessons had found and coveted but also feared. Called it many names, primarily... Tornadron. I know, what a dumb name. I'm sure the lifeform didn't name itself. It fed on energy. It was capable of devouring the universe! But he thought of it only as a slave power for his will to control... oh and he also mentioned he was serving some masters himself... dummy. So there we were. Decepticons all around us in a standoff. Watch out Clint. Thunderwing made his mistake of wanting to be a slave master... When things got hairy and the lasers started blasting, I connected with the terrifying energy leeching monster. Yeah. an understanding. The power of reason. The power of sweet understanding. Seymours your man. my friends managed to damage Thunderwing's control gauntlet enough to give back some freedom to Troanadon... ugh I can't stand that name but it's not my place to do any naming either. To make a long story short... The being chose to stop attacking us. It chose to come peacefully. It returned to the box. The decepticons fled. The Autobots, Lee-Zard and I gingerly picked our way out of the sewer lair. I think it must have been a ship or space station. Long buried under the planet city. When we were leaving the planet, we found Jazz's ftl space probe. I fixed it up and we sent Tornadron on it's way back out to the void where it came from. I'll miss that dear sweet kid. Ta ta! June 27, 2029 Texas Update (Jazz) I want to give you guys the latest on the situation in Texas. The Autobots have done just about everything we can to help. In fact, whatever the Terran authorities told us could be done to aid the recovery process, we've done or helped them with. We've also got something in mind beyond what they had in mind, in the form of an air purification. What happened in Texas was unfortunate for sure, but I'm proud of Autobot actions in the aftermath. The Aerialbots and Protectobots put out the fire. Bluestreak, Arcee, Beachcomber and many others helped with the cleanup. Jetfire designed and is in the process of deploying the air purification system. Sky Lynx helped out with most of the above. Great job, all of you. Hopefully we'll have another 'award ceremony' soon. -- Jazz (sent from my blackberry) Getting darker (Penumbra) Text report from a random ship maintenence gumby Earlier today during a battle, Penumbra was beaten and taken by Decepticon forces to an unknown location. Later this evening his automated beacon signal was picked up in another star system. A shuttle was sent to recover him. What we found was PEnumbra. We thought he was dead. There was also debris from some kind of explosion of a large space facility. We brought Penumbra back and a medic told us he wasn't dead. He is 'Mostly Dead'. Said he'd need the hands and skills of truely gifted medics to save his life. That's all I know. Hang in there, buddy! June 29, 2029 AAR: Smithsonian (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by a rather beat-up looking Impulse >> "The Decepticons apparently went after some sort of crystal earlier -- the Crystal of Apex, I think it was called. They apparently got possession of it originally, but all slaggin' hell broke loose. When I showed up with Foxfire, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Sky Lynx were already on-site, facing several Decepticons. Bumblebee got the crystal, but was taken down before he could get away. "Songbird picked him up, then lost him when one of the Constructicons rammed her. I got him, and managed to keep him atop my hovercar mode... how I did it after being rammed by another Constructicon and then hit with rockets, I'll never know. Anyway, we got in Sky Lynx... headed for space. Sky Lynx and I were supposed to take it to the Sun and toss it... but when a Terran shuttle came up, Sky Lynx pushed me through with a mechanical arm after getting Bumblebee to safety on the shuttle and took off on his own, muttering something about redeeming himself." Impulse sighs. "I don't know what happened after that... I know Grimlock and Quickswitch showed up, as did another Constructicon and later Megatron... all I know is, that damn crystal had better have been destroyed." A brief pause. "And Sky Lynx... the best thing you can do right now is to steer clear of me, because I an NOT happy with your little stunt. Rank or no rank, that was downright deceitful... and I see enough of that from Decepticons without having to see it from Autobots as well." He shakes his head. "Impulse out." << Impulse's battered visage disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> Category:Reports